


Interlock

by WARendfeld



Series: Transformers: Armada (Revisited) [14]
Category: Transformers (Unicron Trilogy)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WARendfeld/pseuds/WARendfeld
Summary: The Autobots have formalized their alliance with the US Government, and the Mini-Con ship is located at last. Megatron, however, begins to suspect that something is up...
Series: Transformers: Armada (Revisited) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/406828
Comments: 10
Kudos: 1





	Interlock

Anger, pain, frustration more terrible than anything else festered within Megatron’s spark as he emerged from the CR Chamber. It was bad enough that he had suffered yet another defeat at Autobot hands, but such humiliation…it was unbearable. He slammed a hand onto a communications panel. “Starscream, report status! How long have I been undergoing repairs?!”

_:“Slightly less than two megacycles, Lord Megatron.”:_ The Seeker’s voice only did so much to calm his circuits. _:“I have refrained from missions to Earth since then, and concentrated upon expanding our solar collection network. Our Energon stores are –”:_

“If I had wanted a complete report, I would have asked for it!” Regaining his composure, the tyrant switched topics. “But seeing as you have addressed the issue of our energy concerns, it seems safe for us to resume our primary objectives. Mini-Con retrieval has returned to being our top priority!”

_:“And this apparent alliance between the Autobots and the humans?”:_

“You give them too much credit, Starscream – as dangerous as you believe these fleshlings to be, they are still insects.” With a manic half-grin, Megatron noted, “Prime will regret taking them as allies when this war is done.”

-

“Everyone, I do regret that this will be classified for an indefinite period of time.” As he put pen to paper, the President continued, “Secret alliances have caused more harm than good, and there’s more than one conspiracy fanatic out there who’s convinced that we’re already working with extraterrestrial intelligences. As much as I want to avoid panic, I don’t look forward to the day when this becomes public.”

Standing above him, his name having already been applied to the written text of the Cybertron Accord, Optimus Prime couldn’t help but share his sentiments. He had no desire to hide from this world and its people, but remaining hidden was perhaps the best option for now. “I take little joy from remaining in the shadows myself, Mr. President. Had I a choice, my people would have encountered yours once you had mastered interstellar transport, and ideally once issues among we Cybertronians had been settled. Unfortunately, we cannot control the way the world progresses, only deal with things as they come.” 

“And we won’t stay hidden forever.” Sparkplug looked to the President hopefully. “When the danger Megatron poses has passed, we have every hope of revealing ourselves to your world. With small steps like this, however, the whole process can go much easier in the long run.”

The President knew full well that he would face criticism either way. He’d dealt with plenty, for many reasons, though this case would probably inspire more than any other. Still, this would help the world in the long term – he just hoped that he would be there to see it. “You two are aware that this didn’t pass easily. A number of Senators opposed it for several reasons, from threats to national security to simply not trusting you. Even with your assurances of noninterference, a few are worried about it. More saw the benefits in it than they did the downsides, but there are some who won’t accept this.”

“They have every right to believe as they wish.” The Autobot leader gave a reassuring nod. “Given time, however, perhaps opinions will change. As said, we are taking small steps, and progress comes only with time and effort. Neither is fruitless.”

-

_:“John, Colonel, I realize that you have a great deal of faith in these robots of yours, however, what you’re asking for is unprecedented.”:_ The bald man on the other side of the monitors looked at them both with some reluctance. _:“How can they be sure that this ship they’re looking for is even out there?”:_

“That’s why we need the assistance of the Coast Guard, Mr. Secretary.” A small part of Franklin didn’t enjoy doing things like this – it was problematic enough getting cooperation between different branches of the military, but at least they were in the same department. Unlike its fellow armed branches, the United States Coast Guard fell under the jurisdiction of the Department of Homeland Security during peacetime, and as such was beyond his ability to speak with directly. It didn’t help that he had to do it via teleconference aboard the C-40B. This was something he’d much prefer to do it in person. “We’ve already narrowed your search area to within ten miles of Seattle. It’s in our territorial waters, but as you know, that’s too close to be within the jurisdiction of the Navy. All we need to do is find it. We don’t even need to head down there ourselves.”

Leaning in close, Keller gave his fellow cabinet member a firm look. “Michael, I realize this is a bit outside the norm. However, doing this will go a ways towards fostering better relations between our two peoples. We help them here, and it might encourage them to help us elsewhere.”

_:“And there’s no sense in not helping out where it’s hardly a problem.”:_ The secretary sighed. _:“Forgive me, but I have a hard time understanding why you trust these things. Granted, they’ve shown a degree of trustworthiness and they’re hardly interested in harming us, but we shouldn’t be looking at them as absolute good.”:_

A small smile from the defense secretary. “I don’t entirely trust them either, but the treaty’s been signed. The Autobots and the Mini-Cons allied with them are our allies now, and we’re obligated to help them. And as you said, it’s hardly a problem.”

While he looked hesitant, the homeland security secretary nonetheless nodded. _:“I’ll speak with Admiral Collins and see what assets we have in the area. Once we’ve found whatever you’re looking for, we’ll send word.”:_

The colonel kept his relief restrained, but a small smile escaped his lips. “Thank you, Mr. Secretary.” 

A small laugh. _:“Thank me after we find this ship of yours. I just hope you’re pointing us in the right place.”:_

-

“Essays, papers, tests…” Rad counted off as he slipped his books into his locker. “I may have complained about Ms. Masters’ assignments, but at least they were kinda interesting.”

“I still don’t get why they had to go and force her out of the job,” Carlos asked. “I mean, she didn’t do anything, except make sure none of us were killed.”

“People always try to find a scapegoat for something,” Alexis noted somberly. “Someone they can blame for all their problems. Parents demanded to know why we were in danger, and the school board took the easy way out and went after the one who suggested and organized the trip. They didn’t care that what happened wasn’t her fault; they just wanted to make the problem go away. If she hadn’t have quit, they would’ve fired her.”

The blond looked up at his friend with some disbelief. “Don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit?” 

“Just be glad that it isn’t any worse, Rad. My dad grew up in Soviet Russia and boy, does he ever have stories to tell about the old country. Right now, she’s lucky she hasn’t gotten sued, or worse. At least now she can get employed somewhere else.”

“Yeah, but you really think any of the local school districts would hire her?” Carlos argued. “Her fault or not, she’s marked unless something else comes along.”

-

Diana Masters, meanwhile, was pouring over some of her notes concerning the Transformers. There was little else for her to do – while she’d sent in applications with various school districts outside of Portland, she hadn’t gotten any word back. And while her unique position as the sole thing approaching an expert to Cybertronian culture and society could open some doors for her, possibly including ones in the State Department, she still wanted to hedge her bets. 

“Primus and Unicron, the first thirteen, departure from Cybertron…” She shook her head before taking a sip of coffee. From what she’d been told by Vector Prime, the interim period between his creation and the first battle against Unicron had been a long one, and while recorded was notably dull. Ironically, this sort of minutiae was exactly what many in her field would want for any civilization in the world. What archaeologist wouldn’t want details about the daily lives of peoples throughout human history? Still, she had to admit, it was more than a little boring. “I don’t know what’s worse – having so much information about how it all started, or having none at all.” A light purr, and her attention was drawn to her right ankle. She smiled and reached down to pick up her cat. “Maybe I am spending a little too much time with this, huh Abby?”

Abby meowed as her person silently scratched behind her ears. As hectic as Diana’s life was right now, between her temporary unemployment and dealing with the Autobots, she at least had her kitty. And for right this second, that was enough for her.

A knock sounded on her door, diverting her attention. Fearing for a moment that it was her landlord, suddenly asking for an early payment of the rent, Diana set her cat down on the desk in front of her, rose to her feet, and answered the door. 

Fortunately, it wasn’t the landlord.

“Hey Di,” came the greeting from one of her neighbors, a twenty-something man with dark gray hair. 

She gave a small, relieved smile. “Hi Bob. To what do I owe this honor?”

“Mail just came in.” Bob handed her a set of envelopes. “Figured I’d save you the trip down to the mailbox.”

“Thanks.” A small glance told her that some of what she’d received was junk, with a few important-looking notices present. “How’s your brother?”

“He’s getting along, despite all the insanity that girlfriend of his is giving him.” The young man shrugged. “The usual mess. By the way, how you holding up?”

“I’m managing.” She spied the return address on one envelope, her curiosity growing. “Thanks again for getting the mail.”

“Hey, no trouble.” 

With a friendly wave, Bob went on his way, leaving Diana to shut her door and open the prominent envelope. Not even bothering to sit down, she set aside the rest of her letters and tore open the one that had caught her attention, her eyes widening as she read its contents. It took a few more seconds for her to smile from ear to ear. 

Forgetting herself for a moment, she let out a joyous cry that many of her neighbors could clearly hear. “YES!” 

-

“The Cybertron Accord is signed and approved. As of two cycles ago, we are now officially recognized by the United States government as an allied power and allowed to operate on American soil, albeit with their cooperation and continued consent. I’ve spoken with the President, and with the assistance of the US State Department, I hope to have the treaty expanded to other nations on this world.” Looking among the gathered Autobots and Mini-Cons, Optimus noted relief alongside hesitance in their faces. “Needless to say, we’ll be moving slowly.”

“Considering the odds of the Mini-Cons having only landed in the continental US, chances are fair we’ll be going international sooner than we’d like.” Scavenger crossed his arms. “We’ve already fought them in Iceland. We’re going to be fighting them elsewhere soon enough. This is all the more reason to get that base built and finished.”

The Autobot leader nodded. “Once a construction site’s been agreed to, we’ll mobilize and begin construction. And seeing as we’re now authorized to be here, I think it’s time we saw about bringing in reinforcements. I’ve already asked Jetfire to go over some candidates.”

“That doesn’t solve the problem of getting them here, however. Another ship would be noticed by the Decepticons, and they’d pick up on a temporary space bridge portal.” Red Alert turned to the elder Prime and noted, “And no offense meant, Vector Prime, but I don’t see much sense in taxing your portal-generation capabilities.”

The ancient Cybertronian gave a reassuring smile. “Do not concern yourself over me, Red Alert. I am more than capable of transporting several Autobots to Earth. Optimus and I are already expected back on Cybertron, so bringing them with us will not be problematic.”

“Between our encounter with Sideways, the situation here on Earth and the events near Nebulos, I think it’s high time I had a talk with not only the rest of Autobot Command, but also the High Council and the colonial governors. They all need to be informed of recent events, and I’ll feel much better doing it face to face than over a communications channel.”

“That still leaves the _Exodus_.” Optics turned to Sparkplug. “We still haven’t gotten word from Colonel Franklin about its location, assuming it’s where we think it is.”

The Autobot leader nodded. “If we’re fortunate, we’ll get word soon. And once we’ve received confirmation of the _Exodus_ ’ location, we’ll need to move to retrieve whatever we can. Data logs aside, there’s the Omega Sentinel and the Omega Lock.”

“But even if we can find it, how do we get down to it?” His fellows looking at him as if he’d said something foul, Dirt Boss protested, “What? I don’t see anyone here with an aquatic alternate mode!”

“With adequate shielding, the flight pods can serve as underwater pods. We should be able to reach whatever depths are necessary.” Turning back to his commander, Red Alert added, “Still, I’d feel safer with a smaller crew rather than a larger one, and no one outside the submersible alone.”

Kingbolt stepped out from the various Mini-Cons. “Given our circumstances, it would be foolish to leave it alone, regardless of the risks. And there are few Mini-Cons here who would be unwilling to take them.”

Glancing between his teammates, Ransack seconded that motion. “I know my team’s eager to get our feet wet, so to speak.” 

The Autobot leader gave a nod of thanks. “Red, Hoist, see to whatever modifications are necessary. Scavenger, Hot Shot, Blurr, I want you three as the main crew, along with whatever volunteers you feel will best suit the mission.” Looking among his subordinates, Optimus finally offered. “Watch your backs, ‘Bots. We’re entering dangerous territory, and we don’t want to get lost in it.”

-

Megatron took no joy from his long stay in the CR Chamber, both because of the inconvenience of his injuries and because he was convinced that nothing of consequence had been accomplished. That would change now that he was online and active, especially as he settled into his command chair. “Starscream – correct me if I am wrong, but thus far, there have been six escape pods from the Mini-Con ship located, yes?”

The red and grey Seeker quickly checked both his memory banks and the ship’s records. “Confirmed, Lord Megatron. Six escape pods, each with six Mini-Con occupants.”

“Of which only eleven out of that thirty-six total have entered our custody, with only eight of any clear loyalty. It is time that was corrected.” At Starscream’s happy expression, he quirked an optic ridge. “You look pleased, Starscream. I assume that you’ve located one of the remaining pods?”

The Seeker nodded. “I merely await your authorization to head down to Earth with an escort to retrieve them.” 

The tyrant smiled – it was good that his second was learning. As much as he applauded initiative, it did him no good to remain outside of the loop. “Authorization is granted. Collect your escort and you may depart immediately.” 

As the Seeker turned to depart, Thrust looked to his leader with some surprise. “Forgive my being forward, Lord Megatron, but is it wise to give Starscream such leeway? I’ll admit, he was successful in retrieving all the occupants of a previous escape pod, but I find it unlikely that he will be as successful the second time.”

Megatron grinned. “Your concerns are noted, Thrust. However, consider this – should he not return, we will have one less potential problem. Should he return with the promised Mini-Cons, we will have that much more of an even playing field with the Autobots. Either way, we win.” 

-

As Diana walked into a cartography chamber aboard the _Ark_ , she found Sparkplug, Safeguard and Over-Run going over a holographic display of the underwater terrain near the Washington State coastline. Making use of the assorted platforms set up for Mini-Con use, she joined them. “I take it we haven’t gotten word yet.”

“The colonel’s sent word that the Coast Guard is searching the area now, but seeing as all we could give was a general area to search in, it’s going to take some time. Still, it’s being done.” Noticing the teacher’s brightened mood, the yellow Mini-Con noted, “I hope I’m not mangling the expression, but you look like you won the lottery. Something good happen?”

“Best thing I could ask for.” A grin crossing her face, Diana explained with some glee. “Ever since I entered college back in ’91, I’ve been working towards a full degree in archaeology. I took the teaching job in part to help pay off what remained of my loans and to give me some practical experience for when I’m teaching my own courses. Today, it’s finally official – I now have a Doctor of Philosophy degree. All I have to do is swing by my alma mater to pick up the diploma.”

The three Mini-Cons looked among themselves, clear appreciation for Diana’s achievement growing on their faces. Over-Run was the first to offer a hand. “Congratulations. This is a great accomplishment.”

“Thanks, but it’s not as big as you’d think. A degree will only do me so much good if I can’t find employment. This will help a lot, however. It’s the rare institution that turns down someone with that high a degree.” Casting her eyes to the monitor, she added, “Though all the degrees in the world won’t do much good if I can’t help you find these Artifacts you’re looking for.”

“Your concern is appreciated, but you needn’t worry.” Safeguard stepped around the display. “We know where the Omega Lock is, and with its recovery, locating the remaining Keys will be much easier.”

“All the same, it wouldn’t hurt for you to look over the legends and stories of the various races your people have encountered. There are several cases where stories from various cultures here on Earth have ended up being true. Troy was considered a legend until evidence was found to support it, and that’s just the first thing that comes into my mind.” The three looked at her with some surprise. “What? It’s not like humanity is the only race you’ve encountered.”

“It isn’t. Since we left Cybertron, there have been many first contact situations between our people and those of other worlds besides Earth.” The silver Mini-Con jet grew nervous. “Unfortunately, not all of them went very smoothly. The only race we have significant cultural exchange with is the people of the planet Nebulos, and they were as amazed to see us as you were.”

“Doesn’t make my point any less valid. The Keys were carried on ships, and something as big and impressive as a Cybertronian spacecraft has got to attract some notice from the locals when it arrives, get its name recorded somewhere in the history books if the occupants encountered the locals, even in mere myth.” With a shrug, she admitted, “If it wasn’t for Homer’s Iliad and Odyssey and Virgil’s Aeneid we wouldn’t have known about Troy, and I can’t begin to count the number of places described in the Bible that have turned out to be real in one way or another. Granted, some stories are pretty much debunked now, like the myths surrounding Atlantis, but there’s still some truth–”

“Wait, hold on.” His optics wide with surprise, Safeguard turned to her and asked, “Did you say ‘Atlantis’?”

Getting a little worried that she’d inadvertently said something wrong, she nodded nervously. “Yes… Why?” The other two Mini-Cons looking at them with surprise, she asked, “I didn’t just figure something important out without knowing it, did I?”

Before Vector Prime’s partner could elaborate, a communications signal came online. _:“_ Ark _, this is Col. Franklin. We’ve received word from the Coast Guard – they believe they’ve found the_ Exodus _.”:_

-

As he stood within the Hub, trying his best to not look bored, Jetfire couldn’t help but reflect that he hated politics. It was problematic enough talking to the council, but dealing with the colonial governors would be even worse. In part because of the job and also because of their own personalities, those who led the Cybertronian colonies tended to be independent, used to dealing with their own affairs and not having people from their homeworld dictating their policies. And while he’d met them on amicable terms, the Autobot second-in-command still didn’t enjoy dealing with them, at least as far as the job was concerned. 

He tried his best to look welcoming as the first space bridge terminal came online, the familiar vortex forming and leaving the stable portal in its wake. Mere nano-kliks later, a trio of familiar forms emerged from the portal, leaving it to dissipate behind them. At their lead was a large, familiar Decepticon, feet like talons and his armor suggestive of flames. Accompanying him were two more mechs, an ivory and blue Autobot with a mechanized wolf’s head adorning one arm, and a smaller Decepticon of patchwork construction, a large shield with twin prongs mounted upon one arm. While the two smaller mechs maintained neutral expressions, their leader looked decidedly sour. 

Trying his best to be welcoming, Jetfire extended a hand. “Governor Scourge, welcome back to Cybertron.”

While politely accepting the hand, Scourge’s reply was notably brusque. “I hope you have a good reason for requesting my presence, Jetfire. I do not like having my time or that of my subordinates wasted. You remember Snarl and Wreckloose, of course.”

After giving small nods to the two, the Autobot second changed topics. “Any word from the _Ravager_?”

The dragon’s sour expression turned somber. “None. Whatever is occurring on Nebulos, that ship has now been claimed by it, and I dare not risk another vessel to investigate. The sooner we have answers, the better.”

“No argument from me there.” Another portal opposite to the one leading to Animatros flared to life, prompting Jetfire to turn and say, “Hopefully, all this will help clear things up.” 

Three shapes stepped through the portal, each a stark contrast to those from the first colony. At the lead was a tall Autobot femme, her armor colored in white and bright red. Following behind were a second Autobot, small and ancient with gold and brown armor, and a large, purple and green Decepticon, looking about as sour as Scourge. The femme was another matter, giving an easy grin and extending a hand. “Hey Jetfire. It’s been a long time.” 

“Override, Brakedown, Dirt Boss, welcome.” The shuttle gave a few chuckles, glad to see a friendly face. “Glad to hear things have been fixed up on Velocitron.”

“Don’t be too happy about it. Fracture might’ve disappeared along with Nebulos, but some of her stooges are still driving around and causing trouble. They’re still going to cause damage if we don’t catch them.” 

Brakedown gave a soft cackle at his fellow advisor’s comments. “Always a ray of sunshine, aren’t we? So, where’s Prime? I thought he was supposed to be heading up this little get-together.”

As if in response to the older mech’s question, a green burst of light appeared. Those gathered turned and instinctively stepped back as the light widened into a warp gate, forming a circular portal and allowing two familiar Cybertronians to step through before it closed behind them. Looking among the gathered Cybertronians, Optimus felt slightly more at ease. “Everyone, thank you for coming to Cybertron. We have a great deal to discuss, and not a lot of time to do it.”

-

Monitors within the modified flight pod came online as Hot Shot and Blurr strapped themselves into their seats, the former beginning preflight procedures. “We’re ready to fly. Everyone strapped in?”

Just behind them, their Mini-Con partners were strapping themselves into smaller seats, joined by the Adventure and Hazard Teams. Standing upright, magnetic locks online in his feet and one hand holding onto a secure rail above his head, Scavenger turned to face his student. “We’re set.”

_:“Flight Pod 1, this is_ Ark _– you are clear for launch. Destination coordinates are 46.89 degrees north, negative 124.45 degrees west, approximately one-point-two kils down. Hot Shot, you be careful out there – I won’t be able to pull your aft out of the fire this time!”:_

The young mech gave a small chuckle. “We’ll be back before you know it, Hoist! Flight Pod 1, out!” The pod’s occupants could feel a slight lurch as the pod ascended, lifting off from its berth in the _Ark_ ’s rear sections before heading northwest. “We’ve cleared the _Ark_ , cloak online. ETA twenty minutes to coordinates.” Activating the autopilot, he turned to his instructor and asked, “So, what kind of shape do you think the _Exodus_ is in after all this time?”

“Given the condition that we’ve found the various escape pods in, probably intact, if covered with several million years’ worth of silt and coral.” Looking through the forward screen, the old bulldozer tensed slightly. “Whatever the case, we’ve got our work cut out for us.”

A laugh came from the Autobot’s feet. “That’s why we’re here, big mech – we’ll have that ship sorted out in no time.” Giving his teammate a nudge, Iceberg chuckled. “We’ve got this covered, right?”

“Yeah.” Shaking his head sadly, Dune Runner noted, “Still, I wish it had landed on solid ground rather than in the middle of the ocean.”

“Regardless of the terrain, we’ll find the ship and retrieve what we seek.” Giving his teammates a determined, encouraging look, Ransack looked decidedly proud and eager for his next adventure. “That’s what we do, after all.” 

“If only it were that easy.” At the surprised looks from his comrades, Blurr appeared surprised. “What?”

“Nothing, but that’s just the most you’ve said since everything that’s happened with Wheeljack.” Looking at his old partner with concern, the young Autobot queried, “I know you try to be stoic, Blurr, but you staying that quiet is creepy, even for you. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” 

The answer came a bit too quickly for Scavenger. While he wasn’t one for rushing his students, and he had more than a few suspicions regarding what was wrong, the old bulldozer also knew that these things needed to get into the open quickly, otherwise they’d cause more trouble than they were worth. “Blurr, if something’s on your processor, I suggest you share it.”

The sharpshooter shook his head. “It’s everything with Wheeljack.” Turning to his partner, he elaborated, “I feel like you’re forgiving him too quickly. He almost killed you and Hoist, and I feel like he’s getting off for it. You aren’t even holding a grudge about it.”

“Should I? What happened to him was kinda my fault. Granted, it was his ultimate choice to join Megatron’s forces, and I’m not responsible for him attacking Hoist, but that doesn’t change what happened. I’m just glad the truth’s out and everything’s settled.”

“Still, he shouldn’t have gotten a chance to attack you.” Turning away from his partner, the normally stoic young Autobot barely contained his difficulty speaking as he admitted, “I should have been there.” Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he added, “I realize I’m stupid for second-guessing myself, but…”

“But you still feel responsible.” A reassuring smile appeared on Scavenger’s face. “You had no way of knowing. If you’d been there, things may have gone differently, but we don’t know that for certain. Things could have been much worse than they were. As things stand now, we no longer have Wheeljack as an enemy. However you look at it, that’s a victory.” Turning stern, he continued. “What’s done is done, and all we can do is learn and move on. Right now, we have new problems to face, and we need to focus on them.”

Nodding softly, the younger Autobot accepted his instructor’s words. “Understood.” He returned his attention to the forward screens. “One positive thing about all this, Hot Shot, you’ve gotten a lot more mature. A lot more stuffy, too.” 

The yellow Autobot looked at him with shock. “I haven’t gotten that bad, have I?”

“Well, that whole summation was a bit much.”

He shot a protesting look to the laughing Mini-Con. “Jolt!”

-

“Now, you were saying?” Diana looked at Safeguard with the same expression she’d used on the occasional student who had neglected to turn in his assignments. It was a bit harsh, yes, but old habits were hard to break. “About the Keys, and Atlantis?”

“Yes, forgive me.” His fellow Mini-Cons looking at him in surprise, Vector Prime’s partner elaborated. “You remember that the four Keys left Cybertron aboard four ships, correct? One of those ships – one of the three that went off together – the closest translation to its designation in most Earth languages is _‘Atlantis’_.”

Shaking her head, the former teacher couldn’t help but feel a little frustrated. “And you didn’t think this might be important?” 

“Truthfully, we haven’t had much time or reason to look up every little fact about this world’s mythologies.” Now interested, Sparkplug looked to her and asked, “Care to fill us in?”

“There isn’t much to tell. The mythical Atlantis was an island nation that, according to the story, ruled a great empire around 9,600 BC. After a failed attempt at invading Athens, the whole island collapsed into the ocean, never to be seen again. However, nothing firm has ever surfaced to support it and no one really takes the story seriously.” The possibility growing in her mind, Diana furrowed her eyebrows. “But if the legend of Atlantis was somehow inspired by this ship of yours, then that could mean the legend has some truth to it.”

“It’s not outside of the realm of possibility that the ship could have come to Earth in the distant past, though it arriving that recently is a little unusual.” Over-Run thought over the details in his processor. “There’s nothing disproving it, of course. We do live much longer than the average human, and there would be little need to rush the ship along. And any Cybertronian ships launched since the First Great War would have been equipped with TransWarp technology. We’d have completely missed it, even if it was going at a high sublight speed.” 

“Crazy possibility or not, that’s still a good start.” Hoping she was on a roll, Diana queried further. “What about the other ships? What were their names?”

“The closest translations are _Pangaea_ , _Lemuria_ , and _Mu_. The last two were the ones that accompanied Atlantis on its journey.” Taking note of Diana’s expression, Safeguard surmised, “All of them sound familiar.”

A nod. “The first one’s a general name given to the super-continent that existed back during the time of the dinosaurs, before it eventually broke up into what we know today. Lemuria and Mu are two other ‘lost continents’ that have popped up, proposed to explain oddities in the fossil record or in sociological development. Atlantis is the oldest of the bunch, however, but if all four names have entered our lexicon, then that suggests that at some point in human history, we were aware of them.” Turning to the ivory Mini-Con, Diana suggested, “Maybe _Mu_ and _Lemuria_ were briefly here on Earth with _Atlantis_ , then left after a while to head elsewhere.”

“Given the name’s prevalence in your world’s history, I suspect that may be the case.” Moving to a nearby monitor and bringing up a 2D map of the Earth, Safeguard continued, “But that leaves us with two questions – where did they go, and where is _Atlantis_ now?”

Diana sighed as she gestured at the map. “There’s our problem. People have placed Atlantis everywhere from the middle of the Mediterranean to Antarctica. I’ll do some digging, but don’t expect any results.”

The Mini-Con looked less than pleased with that information. “Better some place to start than none at all, I suppose.” 

-

“Optimus Prime, we have already heard of the significance of the campaign on Earth, as well as the claims from Vector Prime concerning the activity of the Chaos Bringer. This evidence you bring, however, is compelling. Even if these Unicron fears are mere paranoia, this ‘Sideways’ as well as the recent disturbance near Nebulos give us ample reason to be concerned.” Perched atop his podium, Levitacus turned to the two governors. “Governors Override and Scourge – do you wish to voice your opinions concerning this information?”

Choosing his words carefully, the Decepticon dragon looked up towards the Council. “While I do not deny that this unknown mechanoid is dangerous, or that we have reason to be concerned about Nebulos, I find the notion that Unicron is coming to be preposterous. For all we know, this could be some scheme concocted by the Quintessons.”

The femme racer also answered. “I don’t know what to think about this being Unicron, but whatever the cause, we have a problem.”

The council members spoke briefly among themselves before their head returned his attention to Optimus. “We find little reason to disagree with Override. Do you have a recommendation?”

“I do. I suggest a heightened readiness level throughout the alliance, from Cybertron to our furthermost colonies and outposts, and increased communication levels. We’ve already lost contact with Nebulos, and we cannot afford for that to happen to another world in our sphere of influence.”

There were general sounds of agreement. “Your suggestion is sound, and will be voted upon at the end of this megacycle’s session. For now, you three are dismissed from these chambers. We will contact you with the results of the vote.”

The three leaders gave a small bow to the council and exited the chambers, their various allies waiting outside. “A part of me wonders if Sideways’ destruction was truly the wisest course. He could have provided valuable information.”

“Given the choice between taking him alive and keeping my troops alive, I felt his destruction was the better option, Scourge.” The council doors slid shut behind them. “Besides, I suspect we will see him again soon enough.” 

“Based on your accounts, that seems a fair assumption.” Looking between the two governors and the Autobot leader, Snarl finally asked, “Will this encounter be made public?”

“I’d suggest against such action.” Also regarding the leaders, Wreckloose elaborated, “Revealing Sideways’ existence could cause an unnecessary panic among the civilian population, regardless of his origins. After all, who wouldn’t be afraid of someone who could regenerate after being all but vaporized?”

There was silent agreement among them, Override finally speaking up again. “So, what now? You’ve still got a job to do on Earth, between the Mini-Cons and Megatron.”

“I’ll be addressing that soon enough. Given all of this, however, the sooner things have been taken care of there, the better. We already have a few too many loose ends, and I think it’s high time we started tying them up.” Looking to his two peers, Optimus elaborated, “Whatever happens, we need to be careful. There’s no telling what lies in store for us.”

-

With a shallow dive, the pod made a hard splash and started descending into the Pacific. Now visible, the cloak having shifted into a shield to help stave off the effects of water pressure, the craft continued on its way, lights shining into the water ahead numerous fish scrambling to get out of the vessel’s path. Within its cabin, the crew kept their optics primed, checking the sensors and the forward screens for any sign of their quarry. After a few kliks’ silence, Blurr finally spotted what they sought. “There it is – the _Exodus_.”

The pod’s lights found themselves shining onto the sea floor, a raised outline visible in the silt and coral. Originally a Quintesson science vessel, the _Exodus_ was one of their smaller craft, roughly the same length as the _Ark_. At its bow was a small command section, a large prong-like structure present at its port side – the starboard one had presumably broken off in the crash. To the rear were engines, clear signs of damage visible from the outside. Towards the middle of the vessel on both port and starboard sides were long cylindrical extensions, numerous depressions visible on their surface indicating where the many escape pods had jettisoned from. 

Additional screens coming into place to afford them a better view, the Mini-Cons were able to once more see the ship that had carried them to Earth. “Looks like she held up pretty well, all things considered.” Impulsor looked up towards the Autobots and asked, “So, what are we waiting for? Let’s dock already!”

“You tell me where, and I’ll do it.” Shaking his head, Hot Shot quickly noted, “All this rock and coral, however, is gonna keep us out.” A thought occurring to him, he asked, “Hey, what about the cargo bay?”

“Don’t see how much good it’ll be to find it. Odds are it’s crusted over with Primus knows what.” A thought occurred to Quench, however, and he removed his straps and moved to a console. “Still, we can access the bay doors easily enough. We have the codes, and if the crust isn’t too deep, we might be able to open it up.”

“Agreed, but we will need to be properly aligned with the bay itself.” Looking up towards Scavenger, Kingbolt elaborated, “Opening the bay is one issue, and will be necessary to retrieve the Omega Sentinel, but we will need to access the ship’s computer records directly. That will require sending a team in.” 

The Adventure Team’s leader gave his counterpart on the Hazard Team a determined expression. “Last I checked that’s what we were here to do. How close do you think we can get to the bow?”

Hot Shot flashed a confident grin and a thumbs-up, something he had picked up from Rad. “Close enough – on my way in now.”

The three members of the Adventure Team removed themselves from their seats. “Alright mechs, you know the drill. Check magnetic locks and cables, make sure everything’s working. Stay tethered to the flight pod, and keep in visual range at all times. I don’t want to get in there just to lose one of you two.” As his teammates retrieved and checked over their gear, Ransack turned back towards the others. “We’ll head out as soon as the bay is open, and radio in once our work is done.”

After keying in a few commands, Blurr turned back and reported, “Airlock’s ready. Watch yourselves out there.”

Had he a mouth, the Mini-Con would have smiled as he and his team made for the hatch. “Always do.”

-

Outside of the flight pod, the layer of silt and coral surrounding the _Exodus’_ cargo bay doors was shaken loose, the doors sliding open for the first time in millions of years. As the ship had long been filled with water on the inside, no water rushed in to fill the gap or equalize pressure, though many fish and undersea creatures scattered in the commotion, startled by the shifting terrain. Aligned with the bay doors, the pod’s airlock opened, the members of the Adventure Team tethering themselves to the ship via magnetic cables before swimming out into the open water. After a few seconds, they caught sight of their largest quarry – the Omega Sentinel. 

Constructed by the Quintessons during the First Great War to combat the growing Cybertronian resistance, the Omega Sentinels were immense mechanoids, their designs inspired by the very same transformation technologies developed by the now-living Autobots, Decepticons and Mini-Cons. They were not perfect, of course – rather than shift their entire forms into one machine, they instead split into two vehicles, their cranial components an entirely different piece for ease of repair. Also, they required coordination, usually provided by one single Sentinel, the Supreme Sentinel. However, they made up for this with raw firepower, brute strength, and overwhelming numbers. The three Mini-Cons hadn’t been online during the war, but they’d heard many stories of the Sentinels tearing apart bulks, rending them limb from limb while either crushing Mini-Cons beneath their feet or capturing and holding them within an internal subspace hold for future Quintesson study. Like the other advantages the Quintessons held, this was also lost over the course of the war, thanks to the Supreme Sentinel receiving a spark of his own. Now the Omega Sentinels and their central coordinator, now called Omega Supreme, served Cybertron and its people. And fittingly, they’d even managed to find a positive use for the internal hold – this one still carried the Omega Lock within. 

The Sentinel itself was immense, its two main components each easily as long as the flight pod they’d arrived in, with deep blue armor punctuated with red, black and silver. Iceberg kicked in his boosters and slid towards its rear component, a long manipulator arm on its dorsal side, before transforming and linking up with one of its rearmost Powerlinx ports. He discreetly signaled over the team’s internal radio that the Sentinel’s drive systems were online and ready to go. Ransack acknowledged and made his way towards a nearby console with Dune Runner. 

The third member of their unit had already managed to boot up the console, glad that the power systems still worked after so long, and unlocked a waiting access port. Built in a similar manner to Powerlinx ports, these would allow them to link up directly with the ship in an emergency, ideally to assess and solve a problem. As he linked up with the access port, the long dormant screen on the nearby console began flashing data, records and information streaming into his memory backups. The download was swiftly completed, and the screen went blank again as the Mini-Con dune buggy disconnected, transformed and signaled to his team leader that the data had been successfully retrieved. 

Ransack took his teammate’s hand before firing his winch at the forward prow for the Sentinel’s second component, this part resembling a sea-going vessel more than its locomotive-styled mate. The winch locked, and the two reeled themselves in, swiftly reaching the large mechanoid. It took only a couple moments for Dune Runner to find this section’s Powerlinx ports, then bring its systems online. The Adventure Team’s leader could feel the Omega Sentinel come to life, slowly lifting off the bay’s floor and slowly making its way out of the vessel. “Ransack to Flight Pod 1 – we’ve retrieved the computer records and the Omega Sentinel. Prepare to receive.”

_:“Acknowledged – magnetic clamps online.”:_

Strong electromagnets on the underside of the pod’s hull came online, clawed clamps emerging to help keep the Sentinel’s components in place. Moving carefully, the Adventure Team guided the two Sentinel components into position, locking first one, then the other into the hull. They then disconnected from the Sentinel’s ports, transforming and following their tethers back to the airlock. The outer hatch closed behind them, water pumping out and air replacing it mere nano-kliks before the inner one opened and allowed them back in, albeit dripping wet. Looking forward to drying out and getting back to a nice, dusty desert, Dune Runner reported, “I downloaded the ship’s computer database, managed to get the projected landing zones for the escape pods. And as far as I can tell, the Omega Lock’s still secure in its internal storage. I say we mark this site, close the cargo bay back up, and head for home.”

“Sounds like a plan to me.” Turning back to the forward screens, Scavenger ordered, “Hot Shot, take us home. Best speed with engines, and bring the cloak online once we surface.”

As the young Autobot keyed in commands, the three Mini-Cons reclaimed their seats and strapped themselves back in. “So, how did it look?”

Shaking his head sadly with Incinerator’s question, Ransack answered. “She’ll never fly again. Shame, but nothing we can do about it.” He settled back into his seat. “At least now we’ll learn why the engines failed. No offense to this planet, but this is hardly where I thought we’d end up.”

“We may not have wanted to be here, my friend, but we are here now. And as glad as I am for answers, we must focus on the here and now.” Returning his console to the wall, Kingbolt noted, “Today is a victory, but it is not the final victory. As bright as it is, we still have a long road to travel.”

-

“Almost…almost…” The desired data flashing across the small monitor screen, Dualor smiled at last. “Excellent.”

“It’s about time. You mind telling me what this is supposed to be?” Drill Bit looked over the device with impatience. As much as he supported his leader, he didn’t see what worth a simple monitor screen was to them. 

“Just before we were forced to evacuate the _Exodus_ , I managed to download the course settings for the various escape pods. This small scale monitor will let me analyze them, and help me to determine their landing coordinates.”

Buzzsaw stood up from the base of the device, having finished with final adjustments. “Assuming it works, anyway. I’ll admit, this isn’t my best work, but I’m an artist, not a systems engineer.”

As coordinates streamed in, the Destruction Team’s leader turned to his subordinate with a pleased expression. “Buzzsaw, you’ve done well. For now, we have an advantage, and one that we’ll need to quickly make use of lest we lose it.” Shutting the device down and storing it away within a panel in the wall, he turned to his comrades. “Now come, we’ve much to do.”


End file.
